


llewaidd

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attempted Romance, Creampie, Establishing Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Noble Phantasms Don't Work Like That, Referencing Interlude, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: “I believe I have made this complicated, my apologies,” Arthuria said finally, breaking the silence.  “To think that my mind would become so hazy.  Well – Master,” she reached out, her fingers touching the side of Ritsuka’s cheek.  “When it is between two women, the lines can be indistinguishable.  You said you loved me, in what way do you mean?”





	1. I!! LOVE!! YOU!!

**. “I!! LOVE!! YOU!!”**

It was Ritsuka’s heartfelt admission that lingered in the back of her head. By Romulus’ urging, she had shouted it at the top of her lungs. Of course she loved Arthuria, after all. Even if the king was distant to her, even if the king was afraid of becoming that lion king, Arthuria would be someone that Ritsuka loved. That aside, though, it was very embarrassing to have said so in such a way.

In Chaldea, Arthuria made her presence scarce in the days that followed. To Ritsuka, the reason was obvious. Perhaps, she was ashamed of her contractor for becoming so attached to her. Disgusted, maybe. Romulus visited her in the interim, rustling her hair with his broad hand. He said there was no need to worry, that things would sort themselves out naturally. After all, unlike he, Arthuria had not become a god in the flesh. Inside her, there were emotions.

That only made Ritsuka more nervous. Someone without emotions might dismiss her feelings and carry on. It was easier to be looked past than hated. Each day that passed without Arthuria being around only made her nauseous. In her time in Chaldea, there had been many Servants that expressed their love for her, and now she felt guilty for rejecting their advances. The unwelcome sourness in her mouth felt like she was sick.

She didn’t know how long it had been since the time in Arthuria’s mind, but it felt like it had been forever. Getting up and out of bed felt like a chore, which was rather shameful since she had so much to do. She lingered in bed, staring at the ceiling. The king who was kind and patient – Ritsuka wondered if she would ever see Arthuria like that again. The Arthuria that seldom smiled, but when she did, it was as warm as the sun.

Ritsuka ran her hand down her face, resisting the urge to cry at her own uselessness. The time for that had come and past, after all. She didn’t have time to waste on little feelings like that. Not while there were things to do. Not while she had responsibility on her shoulders. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she drew herself from the bed and slid her shoes on. Just another day like this, she would have enough of them and move on. It wasn’t like this was the first time she had ever been love lorn.

The door hissed open and aimlessly, Ritsuka walked right into Arthuria’s chest. The plushness of her breasts sent a shock through her entire body, and Ritsuka stumbled backwards. Arthuria’s hand hovered in the air, as if she were about to knock against the door. The second their eyes met, static seemed to crack in the air. Both of them looked away. Ritsuka had never seen the king look so – vulnerable in that moment. Her heart seized, and she rejected the tears in her eyes again.

“Master, I came to,” Arthuria paused mulling over her words, “speak with you.”

Dread set in to Ritsuka’s stomach, “Oh, yeah?” She leaned against the shut door. “What’s up?”

Even if for a moment, she dared to look at the king’s face. Arthuria’s cheeks were rosy as she brought a hand to the back of her neck. “Perhaps some privacy might be better?” She made eye contact with Ritsuka, and her lips turned into a faint smile.

Meekly, Ritsuka could only nod and open the door behind her. She had not even been out for ten minute before being ushered back in. Arthuria shut the door behind the both of them, and urged Ritsuka to sit upon the edge of the bed. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

“I believe I have made this complicated, my apologies,” Arthuria said finally, breaking the silence. “To think that my mind would become so hazy. Well – Master,” she reached out, her fingers touching the side of Ritsuka’s cheek. “When it is between two women, the lines can be indistinguishable. You said you loved me, in what way do you mean?”

Her fingertips weren’t soft at all. They were calloused and rough from handling a spear. Ritsuka’s heart fluttered into her throat, and she choked on it to try and speak. “Like,” Ritsuka stuttered, and despite her efforts, the tears dripped from her eyes. “A man would a woman, I guess.”

Arthuria cupped both of Ritsuka’s cheeks in her hands, brushing the tears away. Ritsuka knit her brow together, and leaned into her touch. Those hands were so unfeminine, but very womanly. Ritsuka sighed, and hiccupped. Gently, Arthuria descended to a knee but kept her hands firm to each cheek.

“I worried you so much,” Arthuria said softly, “how unchivalrous of me.”

Purposefully, her hands dropped and caught one of Ritsuka’s hands. With each hand, Arthuria massaged her then slowly brought her hand upwards to her lips. Not once upon the knuckle, but many times. There was silence in the room accept for the quiet smacks of her lips.

“Would you do me the honor of accepting your feelings, Master?” She asked, her lips trailing down each finger.

Romance, Arthuria said, was not her strong suit. Which was why everything she did was slow, and thoughtful. Guinevere was merely a citizen of her reign. A person in Camelot she needed to protect. Never once did she look at her wife and think of her as one. Ritsuka watched Arthuria’s carefully practiced movements. She had recited them in her head, and put them into motion, as if for the first time.

That part of her, of course, was endearing. Ritsuka felt terribly greedy, owning this side of her king that no one else did. Coveting it and protecting it so that no one else might have it. Arthuria’s almost mechanical motions, trying to recite from memory on what was appropriate and what was not. The way her cheeks colored as she leaned down and touched her head to Ritsuka’s. She didn’t apologize for her inexperience, or her sloppiness, but she didn’t have to.

That part of the king, who was always cool and collected, was hers alone. Not just the clumsy Arthuria, but the passionate one. The one that pinned Ritsuka between her body and the wall to claim her Master’s lips. Her hands lingering on Ritsuka’s hips, fingers stroking sensuously on the border of appropriate. Every action she had was considerate, paced, but unmistakably desiring. She would never step out of line, go further than their boundaries allowed, but Arthuria’s body made no secrets.

Though she was a king, she was a knight foremost. Respect and patience went hand in hand. Even if it was frustrating, Ritsuka loved that part of her too. The one that waited for permission to move forward. The one that asked before kissing the first time. The one that tested, slowly, where she was allowed to put her hands and where she was not. The one that kept their relationship private in the face of the others, relegating her desires away from prying eyes.

Romance, Arthuria said, was not her strong suit. But she was doing a damn good job at it.

Parting ways with Arthuria to go on a mission was always pretty hard. There were many instances were having her around would pose a potential danger to Arthuria, and other times were the need for specific servants outweighed her own personal wants. As a king, this was something that Arthuria understood intimately. Despite that, it was always a slow parting. Ritsuka was exposing herself to a danger that Arthuria could not see, and after several months of being in a committed relationship, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with that.

However, returning home to her was something even better. Getting picked up and wrapped in the arms of a professional warrior was an experience that could not be described it in words. Arthuria’s embrace was so tight that Ritsuka could hear the popping of her back when it happened. Invariably, when out of the direct eyesight of other servants, this would lead to very feverish making out. Sometimes, if she was lucky, a little over the clothing petting.

The kind that always left Ritsuka panting for more that never came.

She wasn’t about to start complaining about a lack of sex when they had never had any. It was one of those unspoken questions at the end of the day. Arthuria was far too gentlemanly to ask, and Ritsuka was far too embarrassed to bring it up. But it was definitely there, on the table. Some nights, they lingered at the door way a little longer than usual. Neither one of them willing to cross that threshold with a straight face.

Between the both of them, there was an invisible boundary. That was why, when Ritsuka returned home from her last mission, it surprised her when Arthuria kissed her. Her tongue urged Ritsuka’s lips open, and easily took claim of her. Had she been any less tired, or perhaps aroused, she might’ve resisted Arthuria’s bold advance. But – honestly, she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy every second of it. Showing off their relationship to the other Servants in the room.

“This is acceptable, right?” Arthuria parted, leaning her head against Ritsuka’s. Her Master swallowed tightly, and made an inch of a nod. “Then – more is also fine?”

Easily, Ritsuka was scooped into the king’s arms and carried. Like a blushing bride being carried over the threshold, it was all too much of a surprise for Ritsuka to fully process. Her arms shot out and wrapped around Arthuria’s neck. “More? I mean, yeah more is fine,” she squeaked as her king’s gaze rested on her. “More is more than fine. We should definitely do whatever you’re planning.”

The whirr of the mechanical door to Ritsuka’s bedroom ushered in a wave of fragrance. Vanilla and patchouli drifted to her nose – brought by pricks of candle light arranged neatly throughout the room. The door shut behind them, and Ritsuka could make out the shapes of rose petals scattered across the bed. She blushed at the great lengths being put forth. Her body was settled gently on the bed.

“Will you be mine?” Arthuria asked descending onto her knees. In each hand, she took the length of Ritsuka’s leg and brought her to her lips. She made a trail of kisses downwards, removing her Master’s shoe and setting it aside. In stunned silence, Ritsuka watched as Arthuria pressed chaste kisses to the top of her foot.

There were questions, of course. Why now? Where did you get this stuff? What are we going to do? But Ritsuka didn’t have the energy to bother with that much. “Yeah,” She sighed as Arthuria drew her other shoe off. She reached out, running her nails through Arthuria’s blonde hair. “I’m yours – make me yours.”

She looked up and broke into a smile. In that moment, Ritsuka couldn’t put words on how beautiful she was. Snaking up Ritsuka’s body, she caught her lips again. There was so much weight behind the strength of her kiss that Ritsuka nearly fell backwards, her king’s hands undressing without a single hitch. She had to gasp when Arthuria’s hands sank beneath her clothes, touching her skin for the first time.

But she would not be satisfied with this much. Neither of them could be.

Pinned against the bed, Ritsuka absently undid Arthuria’s hair as her king kissed and bit at her neck. The sensation of her teeth made it hard to focus, but Ritsuka made it. Her blonde hair fell in beautiful waves from being in its braided bun, and it was silky smooth to the touch. Arthuria raised her head a bit, to look her in the eyes. Her beautiful was almost ephemeral. She wasn’t the goddess, no, but Ritsuka could easily find herself worshiping her.

The king inched forward, kissing her lightly. Just a touch, first, then more pressure. Slowly, as if she were dining on Ritsuka and enjoying the taste. The taste of her tongue filled Ritsuka’s mouth, and she was defenseless against her hands, sliding her palms against the small of her back. Her fingertips brushed past the waistband of Ritsuka’s panties.

Arthuria’s teeth sank into her bottom lip, and Ritsuka gasped for air. Her king’s fingers had clawed the last of her clothes from her body while they rustled in bed. “I’m out of practice,” Arthuria said finally, massaging Ritsuka’s chest. “When it came to my wife – Guinevere. When it came to Guinevere we didn’t share this kind of relationship really…”

Stiffly, Ritsuka nodded. She said such things, but her fingers rolled against Ritsuka’s stiff nipples with skill. Without any more words, Arthuria buried her face into the nape of Ritsuka’s neck. She nipped at her skin, and sank her hands down to her legs. Her grip was just strong enough to start to bruise, spreading her legs apart. The cool air reached her wet folds, and she didn’t even have time to think how wet she was before Arthuria’s fingers ran against her.

She felt her king shift, her lips resting against Ritsuka’s ear. Her hot breath seemed to only make her touch feel more intense. “Wonderful,” She said, and it was so quiet and breathless, Ritsuka wasn’t sure if Arthuria meant to say it aloud. Pleasure surged through her body like a drug as Arthuria’s rough fingertips slid into her slit.

Her breathing hitched, and her body writhed. The weight of Arthuria’s motions was inescapable, and as she pressed closer and closer towards her clit, Ritsuka huffed and moaned in response. It was not an elegant or practiced motion. Not like how she ever expected, not how cool Arthuria seemed. But it was just right. The calluses on her fingers brushed against Ritsuka’s clit and her body shuddered.

Once again, she brought herself face to face with Ritsuka. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Ritsuka,” she breathed, and kissed her. Her fingers traced a pattern against Ritsuka’s body, earning a jolt. “Look right at me.” Reaching out, Ritsuka draped her arms over Arthuria’s shoulders.

Ever so slowly, Arthuria pressed the tip of her finger against Ritsuka’s entrance. She stopped at her first knuckle, wriggling it slightly. Shamelessly, Ritsuka whined impatiently. Until that moment, she had been focused on the roughness of Arthuria’s fingers, but now she was craving their shape. Worse yet, her king’s eyes burned right into her as she worked. Like she was memorizing each expression Ritsuka made.

With a turn of her wrist, Arthuria pushed herself in more – filling Ritsuka to her second knuckle. It was tempting to buck her hips to devour the remaining length of Arthuria’s finger, but she struggled at patience. Especially while her king’s expression was so focused. The anticipation had begun to make her desperate, though, and Ritsuka ran her nails against Arthuria’s shoulders.

In the process of driving in the last of her finger, Arthuria pushed in a second. It was on the very edge of too much, and in the perfect strike zone. Ritsuka nearly wept, and rutted her hips against Arthuria’s hand. How such a little thing could make her lose her dignity, she wasn’t sure. Ritsuka squeezed her arms tighter, pulling her king closer to her body as she rode Arthuria’s fingers.

“You’re beautiful,” the king purred, breathless and she drew back her hand and took control. Ritsuka shook, the strokes far deeper and rougher than she could ever hope to accomplish on her own. There, watching her with the alertness of a hawk, Arthuria held her against the bed and fucked her. Her palm connected with Ritsuka’s lips and she twisted, her rough palms stimulating her clit beneath.

She was completely and totally at her king’s mercy. Totally inelegant – covered in more sweat with each thrust of Arthuria’s hand. Her nose had begun to run, and she fought the urge to drool. It was her first time with the king, after all, she wouldn’t want to make herself look terrible. That’s what she tried to think, even though thought was very hard to manage with Arthuria breathing on her lips.

“I love you,” Ritsuka slurred. She meant to say something like ‘I need to come’ or ‘I’m gonna come soon’ but somehow that was more important on the tip of her tongue. Trying to correct herself would be too hard. “I love you, Arthuria.”

Thankfully, it seemed like that wasn’t the wrong thing to say. Her king leaned her forehead against hers and pressed deeper, hitting that sweet spot just out of Ritsuka’s reach. “Ritsuka,” she repeated her Master’s name, urging each gasping breath closer to orgasm. “I love you very much.”

That smile and affection was the trigger. It felt like she broke through a barrier, and heat filled every inch of her. Throughout her entire body, she could feel the erratic pounding of her pulse as each wave of orgasm surged through her. A mewling whine accompanied her breathing, and Ritsuka trembled as Arthuria pulled out from her body. Oversensitive and awed, she watched the king thoroughly suck Ritsuka’s sex from her fingers not missing a single drop.

They sat in silence for a bit, and only when Ritsuka was able to catch her breath, she spoke. “I’m not complaining, but what brought this on? And – ” she looked around her room. “Where did you get this stuff? These aren’t my sheets either.” She ran her hand over the damp silk beneath her.

Arthuria blushed. It wasn’t common for her to get really embarrassed, but when she did, she looked terribly cute. “I was having a conversation with Merlin,” she said, exasperated. Even if he was trouble incarnate, he was the man who raised her. There was no surprises that Arthuria and Merlin spoke regularly. “When I spoke of you, he asked me about what we had done.”

Ritsuka stretched, and sat up to hold Arthuria from behind. “He thought we needed to advance things, did he?” She had to remind herself to throw some embers at the wizard.

The king shrugged. “He said it was my choice.” She seemed sheepish. “I mentioned her – Guinevere. It’s improper to speak of past lovers, but he reminded me that I never looked at her and that was why I never had a relationship with her.” Arthuria turned, pressing a kiss onto the top of Ritsuka’s head. “I want to look at you.”

There was a pause, while Arthuria pressed her face against Ritsuka’s hair. “When I had said that, he got excited. He made the scented oils and the flower petals, and even asked to get some sensual sheets. Can you believe that? What a fool, it was like he was buying me presents for my birthday again.” She laughed softly. “He said, ‘I have not seen you this happy since you were young. It’s nice.’”


	2. a piece

**. a piece**

Ritsuka would say that her situation wasn’t too terribly different than others. Even before joining Chaldea, she hadn’t spoken to her family in over a year. There was a pressure that she wouldn’t ever satisfy. She wondered how she would even explain her life now. Sorry, mom, I knew you wanted me to marry a doctor and a man. I didn’t get the man part right, but my fiancée is a king.

She stared at the gem studded ring on her hand. The stream of sunlight entering the room caught the diamond. It had been over a year since she had begun her relationship with Arthuria, and in a normal context, this was the natural outcome of that. The king mumbled something in her sleep and nuzzled her nose into Ritsuka’s back. But things like that weren’t easy in this situation. Not just that her lover was a woman, but rather she wasn’t even human.

Despite that, she was impossibly happy.

From middle school onwards, Ritsuka never thought she’d be able to plan a wedding for herself. Times weren’t changing very quickly, and with the birth rate being so low, there wasn’t any rush. She had outright stopped fantasizing about it, and reached a point where when the actual thing came up, her mind was blank. Arthuria had said – it didn’t matter if she wanted something big or small. What mattered was that she wanted to give it to her.

Arthuria’s lips pecked at Ritsuka’s back. The movement must have roused her from sleep. “Did you get much sleep?” Her king asked, pulling Ritsuka against her body. “My bed here in Camelot is a bit different than our one in Chaldea.”

In the week prior to the actual date, with most of the details in place, they set out for something of a destination wedding. Trying to figure out how there would be a time and place where this sort of thing would be possible was difficult enough for Da Vinci to explain, so Ritsuka didn’t think about it. Instead, she thought about the smaller things. Flowers, dresses, where people would sit in the sprawling throne room.

“I bet it’s more that I’m nervous,” Ritsuka laughed, reaching over her shoulder to touch Arthuria’s hair. “I left a lot to you, but you’re really inviting all of Camelot to join in on this, huh?”

With their naked bodies pressed together, Ritsuka could feel the tremble of laughter in Arthuria’s stomach. So slight it could not be heard, but there like it was a secret only she had. “If you left the rest up to me, it would be grander,” she said, amused. “I want everyone to see how lovely my queen is on this day.”

Between the sheets, they shifted and cuddled. Even though it was an important day, and there were plenty of things to do. Arthuria wasn’t the type to lie around, so it was somewhat refreshing to simply have her. The sensation of her fingers against Ritsuka’s spine, and the taste of her tongue. Arthuria wedged her body between Ritsuka’s legs, hands sliding down past her waist.

“Hair,” Ritsuka said between wet kisses. “Make up. Dress. You need to get ready too.”

Ritsuka honestly never thought she would have this kind of moment in her life. Although, the reality was still different than anyone else’s. Her bridal party wasn’t women from high school and office workers. She was surrounded by heroes and legends, all people who had more important things to do with their second life. But they took their precious time to do something for her.

None of her family was at her own wedding. Until that point she never thought about how long it had been since she had seen them. The wide open arches of the throne room seemed to reach the sky. Even though it was huge, the whole space was filled with bodies. Inside the building, it was only people she knew. Servants of every shape and size, while Britons clamored to the windows.

At the end of a seemingly endless strip of red cloth, her king was waiting for her.

“I’ve seen her married once before,” Merlin said leaning against Ritsuka’s shoulder. “Then it was for Britain. She was happy then – for Britain.” He extended his hand out, palm up and Ritsuka took it gingerly. “As the king’s aide, I was happy then. But as a father figure, well – I’m much happier now.”

The hall became overwhelmingly fragrant with each step they took. Where his feet brushed, a blossom of every color acted as footprints. Growing, blooming so as their tread was so starkly different than what was in front of them that it looked like something out of a fairy tale. By the time that Ritsuka reached Arthuria, the scent of flowers was almost intoxicating.

Flower petals piled on her head and shoulders, but that didn’t stop Arthuria from looking as regal as she was. She never bothered to talk her out of the armor, and she was thankful for it. The glistening of the sun on her breastplate compared to the stark whiteness of the cloak on her shoulders was as stunning as Ritsuka could describe. Her gauntlet covered hand extended outwards, and that moment was perfect.

There were second chances for everything, if you were willing to try. Ritsuka had nearly given up on her chance for a married life, and her king – she believed anyway – had thought that she would inevitably become that Lion King. An empty goddess without feelings or emotions; only a singular way to rule. Whether or way was right or wrong, there wouldn’t be any shred of self left. That was the way for Arturus Rex. Whether Excalibur robbed her of her self or Rhongomyniad, she was a king that gave everything for her people.

In this moment, she took a path that fate did not offer her. Eschewing the sword, and conquering the spear. A choice, perhaps for the first time, was out of selfishness. Petals fell off her shoulders and head as she turned to Ritsuka and extended her hand, and in the center of her palm was the symbol of promise. Arthuria had said, beforehand, that their trip to Camelot had much to do their wedding plans, and upon staring at the ring long enough Ritsuka found herself unable to look away.

“I last remember being truly happy when I was young. Still just a fledgling knight hanging at Merlin’s coat tail. I danced with young women and tended to horses, and I admired the back of my step brother. It was that time I made a mistake, and at that time, my sword Caliburn broke. I swore to myself I would not be so frivolous. I returned the pieces of Caliburn to the lady of the lake, and she gave me Excalibur.” Arthuria explained, quietly. “Caliburn marked the end of my life where I was free to feel those things. It was not easy, but I appealed to the Lady for just a piece of that sword.”

Gingerly, Arthuria took Ritsuka’s hand and slid the ring onto her finger. “Ends can be new beginnings. The Sword of Selection – it’s not magical anymore, I don’t believe, but it is a piece of me.”

Without knowing it, tears had begun to fall freely from her cheeks. The ring was a perfect fit, of course. It must have been trouble to find the piece and a proper smith into making something so luxurious. The golden ornamentation formed rings around the steel center. She brought the heel of her hand to her eyes, snaking it beneath the veil. “What the heck, I’m so happy,” she blubbered.

Despite her best efforts, her tears didn’t stop through the ceremony. Her vision of her Arthuria remained blurred and masked through the veil and tears. At least up until the point where their bodies grew closer, and her veil was lifted. They started the day kissing, but this time it was a different feeling.

Ritsuka was pretty certain there was a reception. She was actually certain there was one. She spent a lot of time trying to make sure there would be enough food for everyone. Touta had to be involved. A lot of people got drunk, and some of the Knights of the Round drunkenly made vows to Ritsuka during it. There was absolutely a reception, but before she knew it, she was being whisked away from it.

She would say, probably, most girls dreamed of being princess carried at their wedding. Not everyone gets it, of course. Fewer still gets princess carried after being married to a king. That was something special that Ritsuka had. Slightly tipsy, and stuffed, she stared at the profile of Arthuria’s face as she was carried. Even with the rice stuck to her cheek, she looked absolutely regal.

“You’re not still hungry?” Ritsuka draped her arms around Arthuria’s neck. She only ate twelve bowls of rice with their meal, after all. The Kings were known for their absurd appetites. “It was hard to get that much food.”

From the corner of her eye, Arthuria watched her. “I’m ready for dessert.”

Oh! Ritsuka couldn’t say anything for the others, but her king definitely had a big appetite for that as well. Having sex wasn’t anything new between them, but – just like the kiss, there was something special about doing it now. Marital sex. It sounded so sophisticated.

When she was gently placed on the bed, Ritsuka took the lead. She had gotten some experience in unbuckling each piece of Arthuria’s armor, and considered herself pretty quick at it now. It was just absurd how ridiculously sexy Arthuria was beneath that armor. She maintained a perfect figure while building up firm muscle. Ritsuka buried her face against her stomach as she clawed for the buttons at the back of Arthuria’s dress.

“You’re being assertive,” her king laughed, helping Ritsuka to free her from her dress. “I thought I was the one in a hurry.”

“You’re always taking the lead. I want to try for once,” Ritsuka complained right back, standing up from the bed. There was the height difference. And the age difference. And the strength difference. Not today, though. Ritsuka reached out and drew Arthuria into a lean to kiss her and, as if dancing, shifted positions with her.  
There before her sat Arthuria, King of the Britons, nude and leaned back. Her posture was inviting and relaxed. Her eyes said ‘come, if you can.’ Ritsuka wished she could take a picture to remember it forever. Instead, she realized, she had to mark it into her muscle memory. Arthuria didn’t let Ritsuka take the lead – ever, really. Not that she minded terribly, but –

Her body moved before her brain got there. The spot that was always just out of reach. Both of Arthuria’s breasts were larger than Ritsuka’s hands and they were far heavier than she could’ve expected. Beneath her hands, she felt Arthuria’s entire body jolt at the touch. It was unintentional encouragement, and Ritsuka took it. Squeezing them and holding them together so as to bury her face into her cleavage. Even as she tried to enjoy the scent, she found herself easily able to suffocate herself.

A breathy noise escaped Arthuria and Ritsuka snapped backwards in surprise. She had seen her king make so many faces before now, but the reddened flustered expression she had was totally new. An unexpected weak spot. Her thoughts rewound a bit, catching up with the information flying right at her. Dragging her palms across the surface, she traced her fingers against Arthuria’s pink areolas. Each pass around, getting closer to her rapidly stiffening nipples, summoned a satisfying tremble.

Arthuria was right. It was time for dessert. Crawling into her lap, Ritsuka filled her mouth with each luscious breast. Not just to taste but sink her teeth into her, teasing Arthuria’s now hard nipple with the flat of her tongue. At her back she felt Arthuria’s hands nearly tear at the dress she was still wearing. But more importantly –

“F-fuahh,” not a breath, not a grunt – her king moaned in a heaving sigh. For once beneath her fingers, Arthuria was her captive and not the other way around. Ritsuka urged into her, pressing her backwards against the bed, leaving blackening marks on each breast. Poised above her king, she allowed herself to be stripped of her wedding dress in the process.

High on the power of controlling her king, Ritsuka didn’t forget the prize. It wasn’t like Ritsuka had never tasted Arthuria’s cunt before, or anything like that. But it was never like this. Being in control was a fully different experience. Arthuria was not just a little wet, or even simply wet. Her slit glistened and dripped, making the inside of her thighs just as slick.

This ready from having her tits played with – was what Ritsuka wanted to say if her mouth wasn’t preoccupied.

With a satisfied grunt, Ritsuka lapped and sucked at Arthuria’s petals. Were it any other time, at any other point, she might’ve been self conscious of her own moaning and groaning as she did, but that was a long gone worry. Of course all of her mind and body would be fixated on this – pleasing her king, no, her wife was her current purpose for existing. Her face was wet with sweat and quim, nestling her tongue against Arthuria’s first barrier.

“Master,” Arthuria breathed, her fingers gently running through Ritsuka’s hair. “Beloved, Ritsuka, my queen. _Please._ ”

Her face was sweaty and red, like she had been painted with watercolors. In that moment she had never looked more human, and delicate. She couldn’t relinquish control so easily, it seemed. “I cannot wait for you any longer,” she pleaded, running her fingers through Ritsuka’s hair.

“‘My Queen,’ you said that earlier too,” Ritsuka wasn’t quite ready to give up though, speaking for a moment to lick her clit teasingly. That earned her a restrained flinch. “I like it. Fi – ne, I’ll let you have me.” The look of relief on Arthuria’s face was gorgeous, considering Ritsuka wasn’t done. “But I’m not through with you.”

To be honest, Ritsuka had never done this position before. She wasn’t even sure how well it would work with their height difference. But – well, it was her wedding night, after all. Arthuria allowed her to show her what she meant, and after crawling onto the bed completely, she turned over her king. A great call back to middle school juvenile humor – the legendary sixty-nine position.

“Magnanimous of you, my queen,” Arthuria’s voice was both completely impressed and on the verge of laughter. In the little amount of sex Arthuria had while king, Ritsuka doubted that this position was something she was aware of. It took her a moment to get her bearings in place before letting her fingers start. Teasingly tracing her shape, as if trying to paint a picture. “But nothing for yourself, you must be suffering.”

Ritsuka whimpered into Arthuria’s cunt, feeling her king part her lips with her tongue. Up until that moment, she had been so focused, she hadn’t realized how sensitive she became. Combined with Arthuria’s legendary technique, she found herself trying hard not to come immediately. She tried to distract herself, vigorously lapping at her king’s slit. Although she didn’t have as good of a position as earlier, there were other things than her mouth to utilize.

As wet as she was, a single finger went in easily. She felt her king bite down gently on her folds, a silent encouragement to go forward. It may not have been the first time she ate Arthuria out, but it was definitely the first time she had been allowed to finger her. It was well worth the patience. Her heat was perfect and she squeezed down on Ritsuka with enough force that she thought her finger would lose circulation.

Arthuria teased her clit and Ritsuka’s toes curled as she fought climax. Not yet – she wanted to beg, not so easily. In retaliation, she slid her index finger into her king. While the first did not warrant a special reaction, this brought a tremor through Arthuria’s entire body. This much was just enough, curling her fingers to find the sweet spot. Not a moment too soon, the boiling heat at the pit of her stomach was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Desperation had started fueling her thrusts, trying desperately not to be the first to come after all of this. Her breathing and moaning had made continuing to eat Arthuria out impossible, and her legs trembled fiercely on either side of her king’s head. Her appetite was insatiable, after all, and there was no saying she’d stop even after Ritsuka came once.

“Ngh, A – Arthuria,” Ritsuka wept, unable to resist the white hot wave of orgasm again. Her mewling seemed to strike a chord, and she felt the iron grip of Arthuria’s walls close down on her. It made her weak, hungry, repeating her name as if it were the only thing in the world. Even as the waves of climax dulled her senses, she felt Arthuria’s hands reach for her back, clawing her.

“Ritsuka – please,” Arthuria didn’t often beg during sex, but today made it seem otherwise. “Don’t stop, I’m – !”

That was right, she had a duty. Pumping her hand at her muted pace was hard, her mind buzzing from her orgasm, but the sharp breaths coming from Arthuria was enough to sober her up. Her king’s nails dragged across her back, no doubt forming hot red lines for the future, as she squirmed beneath Ritsuka. It was a beautiful thing – a power trip for sure.

“ –––– !” Arthuria bit down on her shouting, nails dug into Ritsuka’s back as she came. But unlike Ritsuka, who was barely functional after coming, she felt Arthuria lift and toss her back against the bed. She was panting and trembling as she closed in, but her eyes were alert and sharp.

“My queen, I came for dessert,” she held Ritsuka against the bed by her wrists. “You know I won’t be satisfied with simply one slice.”

It was good to be queen.


	3. rhongomyniad

**. rhongomyniad**

Ritsuka had seen it many times before, and would continue to see it happen. That was the kind of life they both had to live. She would stand against the storm, and they would all be extensions of her arms, cutting at the wind. Her wife was one of them – a hero, obviously. Heroes were not heroes if they never got injured. As their comrades fell one by one, the burden grew heavier on Arthuria’s shoulders. To see this to the end, so they could return home safely.

Two skirmishes ago, she could control her breathing. Ritsuka sat snug in the saddle ahead of her with her eyes closed. One skirmish ago, she could keep her hands upright on the reins. She could almost hear the creaking in Arthuria’s back as she tried to retain proper posture. She smelled of sweat and blood, and her breathing was stilted and slow. She was good at masking her pain, Ritsuka found, but as time ran on, even Arthuria could not hide it forever.

Arrows feathered her back like quills, but as a Servant those kinds of injuries were only irritants. Problematic only that they hadn’t the time or luxury to have Ritsuka pluck out the arrowheads. Any damage from those would disappear in time, with passive mana being distributed throughout her body. The issue was the gashes on her body. Sword wounds tended to be bitter to Lancers, and despite her familiarity with the sword, Arthuria still suffered from that. Her arms were laced with strike wounds, like red ribbons that scabbed and flaked. Most of which were not serious, but required attention.

There was also the wound wrapping from her back to her stomach. Without complaint for pain, she bled against Ritsuka’s back. The flow of mana being strong enough that she would never run out of blood, but staving off death was the only blessing. The bleeding let Ritsuka know her condition, somewhat, the heat of her blood making her back wet. She was growing colder as they walked. There was no fear of death in this state, but her attention and focus was needed to remain safe.

“I need to take a look at your wounds,” Ritsuka said finally, resting her hand on one of Arthuria’s. “We need to make camp, we need to stop.”

There was quiet defiance. Ritsuka had learned of her wife’s stubborn traits. In this situation, she could guess what was going on in her head. Frustration, embarrassment. To Arthuria, making a stop would mean she was not protecting Ritsuka fully. They had this conversation before. “A town. The woods are not defensible,” she replied softly, trying in vain to sound more comfortable than she was.

Compromise was the important thing. Ritsuka could make an effort, but it would inevitably sour the mood. “If we don’t find one before nightfall, then we are making camp.” It was better to get in her good graces anyway. Arthuria didn’t hold grudges, but she could be passive aggressive. Silent and brooding – like she was pouting. But it would always be done by the next day.

Except for one particular subject.

By their luck, there was a town with an inn open. The attention that they brought was negligible, and would correct itself given time. Slowly, and carefully, Ritsuka held her wife at her size as they drew up the stairs to their room. Arthuria dripped, and silently, they both apologized for the mess. Stiffly, she approached the bed, but lost footing. Dropping to her knees first then easing herself all the way to the ground. Her back faced the edge of the bed as she slouched.

For anyone else, she would’ve remained upright and struggle. For Ritsuka, she would be honest. Her breathing was rough and ragged, but she didn’t cry out as Ritsuka set out to remove the arrowheads. She had to undress Arthuria first, exposing her broad muscular shoulders as well as her wounds.

“Given a little time, these won’t be hard to fix,” Ritsuka spoke to help keep Arthuria’s mind off the actions. Wrenching each metallic bit from her flesh couldn’t have felt good. A year ago, it would’ve made Ritsuka’s stomach tighten. It took a little more than that now. “These are all shallow.”

Arthuria made a soft grunt in response.

Ritsuka dropped the last of the arrows into her lap, and wiped her hands of blood. A bottle of water and hand sanitizer could do the job. Things like bacteria and infections were not a major concern with Servants, so the cleanliness was mostly for Ritsuka’s sake. She flicked her hands clear and sank to the floor beside her wife. The superficial wounds were starting to close just by their closeness and inactivity.

She touched the wounds on Arthuria’s arms and felt the almost imperceptible flinch. Then to the wound at her side. The bleeding wasn’t slowing in the slightest, even with staunching it. Ritsuka could try to use a mystic code to heal her, but it wouldn’t be enough.

The bandages were already bleeding straight through. Ritsuka clicked her tongue and touched her fingertips against the stain. Her code would be enough to clot some of the blood. Slow things down. Gold flecks flowed beneath Arthuria’s skin along the path of her veins.

“Your focused face is pretty cute,” Arthuria said touching Ritsuka’s cheek. “I’ve caused you a lot of grief.”

Blushing lightly, Ritsuka laughed. “Flirting now? You know how our situation is.” She leaned and kissed her king’s hand. “This is the best I can do. It would be in our best interest to…”

There was a drop in temperature. It wasn’t like Arthuria didn’t like having sex with her. Quite the contrary, their sex life was almost excessively active. But her pride didn’t allow her to want to do it in this situation. Much less – “A mana transfer. In this condition, I don’t think I’d be able to do that.”

That much was true, in the traditional sense. Ritsuka took a deep breath. The only thing that ever caused arguments between them. Merlin had mentioned it to her, personally. The many uses of the holy spear. It had the flaw that it would not make Arthuria essentially immortal like Excalibur. But it was a massive weapon of a global scale, it could not exist without a proper host and a proper flow of mana. In times of need, it could take many forms.

Humiliating – that was the first thing Arthuria had called it when Ritsuka had brought it up the first time. Perhaps because it was so similar to the incident that conceived Mordred. She said that she did not want to treat Ritsuka like a tool, like how it would do. Ritsuka could understand that, so she tried not to bring it up. There wasn’t a need for something like that, really.

“Rhongomyniad.” Ritsuka breathed, knowing that Arthuria was expecting that response. “The transfer will be quicker and greater, and – ” she hesitated, “I can do most of the work.”

To her surprise, there wasn’t an immediate argument. Instead, her king mulled quietly and touched the wound at her side. The pain must have been quite intense. Ritsuka instinctually reached out and grasped her wife’s hand. If she said no – that would be it. She wasn’t going to force Arthuria to do something she didn’t feel comfortable doing. They’d find another way. But – this was the most efficient method.

Finally, Arthuria squeezed back. “It’s dangerous for a human,” she said with a sigh. “It was meant for mages from the age of gods. It will drain a lot of mana very quickly and you won’t notice it. I’m – worried.” She locked eyes with Ritsuka and paused. “You’re going to have to be careful.”

Her indirect yes sent a wave of relief over Ritsuka. A transfer would make the process much quicker and safer. Even with Arthuria’s concerns, the both of them knew it would be the best answer. Gingerly, Ritsuka leaned forward and pressed kisses to Arthuria’s lips and cheeks. The taste of blood and sweat spread against the tip of her tongue, and as she settled close onto her wife’s lap, she quickly began to shrug out of her blood stained clothing.

Arthuria’s fingers traced her back, tapping against the sticky residue the blood had left on Ritsuka. “Should you clean up first?” she asked between kisses, drawing her hands up to her shoulders. “I certainly made a mess.”

Roughly, Ritsuka grunted and nipped at Arthuria’s bottom lip. “And let you have the chance to change your mind? I’ll live,” she growled, lowering her hands to pull out of her underwear. “We never do anything like this. It’ll be exciting.”

Despite everything, her king laughed. “There’s a reason for that, love.”

It was Ritsuka’s closely guarded secret that she really wasn’t hard to get going. A little bit of kissing and heavy petting was enough to get her wet, and the idea of being in complete control of her wife sealed the deal. That was why she wasn’t terribly worried about doing a transfer, even if they had to find a way to do it in the typical fashion. Her breathing quickened as Arthuria’s hands slid between her legs.

Even after the number of times they did it, Ritsuka gasped in pleasure every time Arthuria sank her fingers in her. Her thighs trembled as she tried to remain upright on her knees and she dug her nails into Arthuria’s shoulders. Her body was already easily accommodated for a single finger, and whined until the second was added. Ritsuka dropped her head, urging the motion of Arthuria’s hand with her hips. When her third finger entered her, Ritsuka’s entire body jolted.

The scent of her sex permeated the sweat and blood, and in that moment, she found it incredibly arousing. Her vision blurred a bit, and she felt the almost excess of wetness down her thighs as Arthuria withdrew from her. When her sight cleared, Ritsuka saw it for the first time. The alternate shape of Rhongomyniad.

For some reason, she had expected it to look more exciting. Instead, to her eyes, it looked like a strangely painted dildo that sat snug between Arthuria’s legs without straps. It’s surface had the same restraints that Rhongomyniad’s lance form had, and carried the same coloration. Her curiosity got control of her hands, and she reached out to touch it. To her senses, it felt neither like skin nor latex but it was fiercely warm to the touch. Her thumb ran over what she had to assume was the head, and she was surprised to feel the welling of a thick viscous fluid at the tip.

Arthuria twitched, her face reddened. “I can feel that.”

Ritsuka let go out of surprise. A half formed apology nearly spilled from her lips, but she stopped. Her king looked vulnerable, injured and aroused. The second time, with purpose, she stroked her fingers along the length of the spear. Pleased, Ritsuka watched the tremble in her shoulders. A restrained breath escaped Arthuria’s lips, one that Ritsuka caught with her lips.

It was a wonderfully lurid thing to know that her spear had sensation throughout. Ritsuka straddled Arthria’s hips and guided the tip of Rhongomyniad to her entrance. With a shudder, she eased herself down upon it, watching the tightening of Arthuria’s jaw and the fluttering of her eyelashes as she went. It made the transfer intimate, like they were back home in Ritsuka’s room.

“Careful,” Arthuria sighed, touching Ritsuka’s hips. “Stay there a minute.”

Immediately, Ritsuka knew why Arthuria was concerned. Once filled to the hilt, it was almost as if a switch had flipped in her head. Heat blossomed at the base of her stomach, and it raced to her head. Ritsuka felt dizzy and lightheaded but terribly hot. The only thing in her mind was that she needed to move, and keep going. Arthuria’s fingers dug into her hips, keeping her steady.

It was attempting to drain her dry of her mana, and make her enjoy it. Even explaining that would not have given credence to the actual act. Waiting was becoming physically painful, and she felt like she had an itch that she couldn’t control. Ritsuka felt beads of sweat on her back run. After what felt like forever, her head cleared the slightest bit and Arthuria’s hands eased on her hips.

Taking that as permission, Ritsuka slowly began to rock her hips. Part of her thought that was a mistake, the fever set in her brain immediately. Each time she thrust against Arthuria’s body, her logic became hazier and her need grew greater. Her wife wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in close to guide in Ritsuka’s rutting.

“Careful,” Arthuria gasped in between pleasured grunts, her grip on Ritsuka’s body tightening. It was if she was caught between too, unable to stop herself but obsessed with her wife’s safety. It was a dangerous game with high rewards.

There were so many things she wanted to say. Dirty talk, begging – Ritsuka huffed and panted, burying her face in the crook of Arthuria’s neck. Physically, she was incapable of that. It was everything she had not to push Arthuria onto her back and ride her dry. Her thoughts hazily connected the fluid at the tip with her fever. Everything fit together neatly, with explanation, and she knew, superficially, that she had to be careful like Arthuria was begging.

“I’m g-gonna,” Ritsuka whimpered, forcing herself to be verbal. “Arthuria – I’m c-coming.”

Her first orgasm was so hard and fast that she was outright upset. Like she had been denied something that she had worked hard for. Despite her hypersensitivity, she didn’t bother removing Rhongomyniad from inside her. Instead, bucked her hips harder. Her body clamped down on every inch of the spear, sending shocks out to both of them.

Arthuria, who had been trying to remain passive, tossed her head back and hissed. Her breathing had grown erratic with Ritsuka’s eagerness and finally, the thin bridge of her tolerance broke. Effortlessly, she lifted her wife up and pressed her against the bed. Unlike any other time before this, she had made sure to press Ritsuka’s stomach against the surface of the bed.

“Forgive me,” Arthuria panted, her palm against the center of Ritsuka’s back. “I don’t want you to look at me like this.”

Every attempt to turn was unsuccessful, given the obvious power difference. Ritsuka steadied herself. “Is something wrong?” she asked, concerned. She felt Arthuria reposition the tip of Rhongomyniad at her entrance again, and gently push in. Ritsuka spread her legs as best she could, trying to make things smoother.

With stuttered breathing, Arthuria filled herself to the hilt. “I am falling into shameful temptation,” she moaned alongside long, powerful strokes. “I don’t want to see my beloved see me in such a state.”

She definitely wanted to argue. Ritsuka knew that the both of them were being taken for a ride by the magic surrounding the spear. But the position she was in was hitting every spot she couldn’t before. She wept into the sheets, trying her hardest not to rock back into Arthuria’s thrusting to get her deeper. Something that was harder and harder to do each time, her king’s sensual moaning driving her as insane as the spear.

It became an impossible task when Arthuria began to pound her so hard the bed creaked. Ritsuka wasn’t new to rough sex, but this was a wholly different experience than she was used to. Especially with her wife. Ritsuka howled into the bedding, and curled her toes. No doubt they would be given crass looks in the morning when they left for how noisy they were being.

As her hands clawed at the sheets, she felt Arthuria grip at her wrists and pin them down. Ritsuka could’ve laughed at herself, thinking she would be in control during this. Instead, though, she tested the strength of her king’s grip and wrested beneath her. Her resistance caused Arthuria’s thrusts to slow nearly to a halt, as if punishing Ritsuka. Her breathing just behind Ritsuka’s head grew ragged.

Her hips rolled against Ritsuka, and Arthuria swallowed loudly. “Beloved, be still,” her voice was hoarse as she kept herself still. “I’m – close.”

It took a moment for Ritsuka to realize the problem. Or, at least, what she assumed the problem was. There was no reason for Rhongomyniad to have that kind of function, but with the way it dripped its own pre-come she had to guess. It was just the spear, so there was no reason to be worried about unwanted pregnancies, right? Ritsuka bounced back against Arthuria, and she felt her entire body twitch.

“Wait, wait,” Arthuria bringing her hands to Ritsuka’s waist. “Let me pull out first.”

“No,” Ritsuka turned slightly, grasping for Arthuria’s wrists. The motion of her hips gained speed, and she could see her kings eyes shut from the corner of hers. “Arthuria, I want you to come inside me.”

Her wife took in a sharp breath, and had a shuddering exhale. Sometimes saying the right words was the answer. With a renewed effort, Arthuria hips moved and the room filled with the sound of their wet bodies smacking together. Excitement kept Ritsuka on edge, and the new thought of Arthuria fucking her to orgasm had brought her to a new feverish height. Her panting turned to gasping moans, clawing at the sheets as she came on Rhongomyniad’s girth.

“R – itsuka,” Arthuria stuttered out, leaning hard into her wife’s body. The sensation of her climax must have been too much for her king to handle – nearly coming right afterwards. Her intuition wasn’t incorrect, feeling Rhongomyniad fill her with, actually, she should’ve asked what that was.

After a moment, Arthuria withdrew and dismissed the spear. Even lying on her stomach, Ritsuka could feel herself overflowing. She was used to her own quim between her legs, but this was a bit different. She folded her arms under her chin, remaining half off the bed as Arthuria caught her breath.

“You know, I wasn’t thinking, am I going to get pregnant?” Ritsuka asked lifting her feet up.

After laughing, Arthuria sat down on the bed. “Isn’t that something to consider before asking that?” Her hand ran against her side, the wound was nothing more than a red cut on her body. “The transfer worked well. You’re going to be fine with some rest. I suppose I had nothing to fear.”

“You – didn’t answer if I was going to get pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end to this three parter. interpret as you will. [tumblr.](http://ashforge.tumblr.com/)  
>  **llewaidd**  
>  ( _welsh_ ) 1. lionlike _adj._ leonine _adj._


End file.
